<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hail Hydra by CrazyBabyEighty8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943710">Hail Hydra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8'>CrazyBabyEighty8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Smut, Stuck on stucky, Stucky - Freeform, give captain america a boyfriend, hail HYDRA, ship them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fun with Steve for Bucky</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hail Hydra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo this was a dream I had a while ago, just finally got the balls to post it somewhere</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve calls Bucky into the kitchen, Bucky walks in to see Steve undressed, bent over the counter "ooh how'd you know exactly what I wanted?!"<br/>
...Steve blushes...<br/>
Bucky slowly walks around the counter eyeing every inch of Steves body<br/>
... Never to have been said out loud but Bucky is very fond of the upgrades...<br/>
Steve moans out in anticipation "come on Bucky"<br/>
...A grin makes its way across Buckys face "Who the hell is Bucky?"<br/>
Steves head springs up off the counter fucking bewildered...<br/>
he relaxes once be sees this adorable devious smile on Buckys face, wondering where this is going and what Bucky is up to Steve simply asks "what?"<br/>
...Bucky takes his belt off and walks over to the head of the counter where Steves arms are, and begins to tie him up... In a very terrible, very thick German accent Bucky repeats "I said who the hell is Bucky?"</p><p> </p><p>*Steve chuckles*<br/>
...the accent continues...<br/>
"This is no laughing matter Mr Rogers... We need to know how you were able to penetrate *kisses his neck* our impenetrable *love bite* fortress"<br/>
...Steve goes to respond...<br/>
"No no no this is not the time for talking Mr Rogers, this is the time for listening"<br/>
Bucky grabs a towel and fake gags Steve "Mr Rogers, we are not pleased with such penetration" *Bucky thrusts his hips into Steve's backside, just teasing him at this point*<br/>
"We are going to have to teach you a lesson" Steve hears Buckys pants drop, Bucky leans in against Steve, pretty much pinning him to the counter, the pressure is so strong that Steve can feel the heat and pressure from Bucky growing, all but too excited Steve again let's out a moan; </p><p> </p><p>Still in the ridiculous accent "Oh no Mr Rogers, Do not for a second think that you'll get what you came for... Not here, you've made a terrible mistake if you do not realize what's coming to you... Torture, Mr Rogers, we know you do not believe in it, but we do"<br/>
Bucky slowly pulls away, and grazes Steves back with his metal hand, Steve tenses up.<br/>
"Oh... don't like that Rogers? maybe that's where we should begin..?"<br/>
Bucky begins to caress Steves back, hips and thighs with his metal fingers, every inch touched adds an inch of goosebumps<br/>
(after all in reality, Buckys metal arm always gets Steve going)<br/>
Bucky continues up, down, and all over stopping only on his rim. A whole body shiver takes over Steve and he moans out, Bucky slips his thumb in, as Steve breathes a sigh of relief, he quickly removes it; Steve let's out a sound that is half giggle, half frustration. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky presses right up against Steve again, Steve can now feel that he too is ready to go, Bucky leans completely over Steve, removes his gag and still in accent says "Mr Rogers, now you know there's only one way out of this, there's only one thing that we want to hear"<br/>
...at this point Steve is so confused, amused, and frustrated that he can't even think, Bucky kissing his ear and neck is only making matters worse, Bucky works his way down now kissing Steves back, going lower and lower, he stops and pulls back, Steve feels Bucky getting himself ready, if only Steve could think of what he wanted to hear...</p><p> </p><p>Bucky now getting frustrated that his roleplay joke isn't panning out, he again leans over Steve, all lined up and waiting, Steve can feel the pressure on his backside<br/>
"One last chance Mr Rogers?"<br/>
"I-i-i don't know what you want me to say" Bucky whispers in Steves ear with a silly smirk on his face, Steve laughs.<br/>
Bucky pulls back once more, and asks "Well Rogers?"<br/>
"Hail Hydra!" Steve shouts with a giggly moan, as Bucky quickly and forcefully slams into Steve releasing all the tension he just built up, Bucky releases a huge exhale of pleasure; as Steve moans out in ecstasy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>